


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch doesn't get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> first CG fic ever, done for occasionallydiverting on tumblr.

Lelouch doesn’t get drunk.

So when C.C. comes back from the school swimming pool and finds him slouched over his desk, she thinks he’s asleep. It is past midnight, after all, and even terrorists need their sleep.

She dries her hair with the towel and strips out of her suit, uncaring whether or not he wakes–it’s not like he cares, anyway. As she puts on dry clothes, a huff reaches her ears, and she looks back.

Lelouch is sitting up, but he’s slouched, his eyes gazing at the ceiling. In his hand is a bottle she didn’t notice before.

“Do you ever realize something?” he says, and his voice is quiet and slurred. “But too late?”

“I’ve done it before, yes,” C.C. says, humoring him. He’s drunk, after all. He may not be stumbling around uninhibited, but she can tell. Whatever she says, he probably won’t remember in the morning. “Is this about your girlfriend?”

“She’s not m’ girlfriend,” Lelouch mutters. “Never will be. Never was, really, but I…” 

There’s a pause.

And then Lelouch says something that makes C.C. freeze.

He says it again. Her name.

Her real name.

“Lelouch…?” C.C. cocks her head.

He’s looking at her, his purple eyes nearly swallowed in the darkness. But she sees the light in them, as hazy as they are with liquor. 

“You’ll never forget me, right?” he asks.

C.C.’s mouth starts at a thin line, but then, it slowly rises at the corners, just a little.

“No, Lelouch.” She shakes her head. “I could never forget you.”


End file.
